poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth Wall
Almost every movie and TV show from the Winnie the Pooh franchise would break the fourth wall. Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day *The letters of the book are knocked around by the breeze and the flooding. *Pooh and Tigger converse with The Narrator on a few occasions. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures - At the very end of the song "'Cause It's Make Believe", Tigger says, directly to the audience, "See you in the Hundred Acre Wood!" * Trap as Trap Can - At one point, Eeyore tells Papa Heffalump that he's standing on a thistle bush, which is one of his allergies. Eeyore then remarks to the audience, "I said, excuse me." Later in the episode, when Rabbit wonders what else could possibly go wrong and then hears Papa Heffalump coming this way, Rabbit tells the audience, "I had to ask." * My Hero - At the end of the episode, after Piglet runs away, Tigger wonders what his problem is and then turns to the audience and remarks, "Doesn't he know good help is hard to find?" He then purrs as he twitches his eyebrows. * Lights Out - After Gopher gets startled by Eeyore and faints, Eeyore remarks to the audience, "Can't say I like my face, either." Later, when Gopher mentions the dark without expressing any fear, he turns to the viewers and happily declares that he said the word "dark", but then carelessly falls into one of his underground tunnels. * There's No Camp Like Home - As Papa Heffalump goes after the honey reeled by Tigger and Pooh, Papa Heffalump remarks to the audience, "I love it when honey plays hard-to-get." * Tigger, Private Ear - When Tigger attempts to steal Pooh's honey pot but accidentally breaks it after tripping on a log, he asks, "Now who else would have a honey pot?" He then glances at Rabbit's house, to which he turns to the audience and purrs as he twitches his eyebrows. * The Old Switcheroo - At the end of the episode, Tigger, after learning that taking a bath isn't as bad as he thought it would be, remarks: "But I was right about one thing. It is the end." He then twitches his eyebrows at the audience as the scene irises out and says, "See?" * To Catch a Hiccup - At one point, in an attempt to scare Piglet's hiccups away, Rabbit and Owl disguise themselves as a scary creature. Then, when they leave, Tigger tells the audience, "Piglet's hiccups won't know what hit 'em." * A Pooh Day Afternoon - After Tigger tells Piglet that a magician never reveals his secrets, he adds to the audience, "Especially when he isn't too sure about 'em himself." * Pooh Skies - When Tigger leaves after saying his, "Or my name isn't T-I-Double-Guh-Er, Tigger!" line, he returns and adds to the audience, "Which, by the way, it is!" * The Monster Frankenpooh - As Piglet panics, he remarks to the audience, "Oh Dear! This is so very terrifying." Then, Pooh reaches to the top of the film celluloid while Tigger was making him really big. * Tigger's Houseguest - When Tigger gets home, worried about his "new friend" lost out there in the woods, he adds to the audience, "And nobody watching where they're stepping." * Pooh Moon - As Tigger gets in his sleeping bag, he remarks to the audience: "Well, I guess that's why he's called a 'Grab-Me-Gotcha' instead of 'Please-and-Excuse-Me'. Pleasant dreams! TTFN!" Then, at the end of the episode, as Tigger is hugging Piglet, Tigger comments, "Bouncing, beady-eyed bees?" He then looks at the viewers and states, "Nah, it couldn't be." As the screen irises-out, Piglet falls out and exclaims, "Oh dear!" before Tigger reopens the iris out, grabs Piglet, and says, "Gotcha!" * Boo To You Too! Winnie the Pooh - At the very end of the song, I Wanna Scare Myself, Tigger remarks to the audience, "Oh. By the way...Boo!" * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too - As Tigger was sleeping, he wakes up and tells the audience, "You're supposed to be asleep when Santy Claus comes, ya know." Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * At the beginning of the movie, Roo breaks the fourth wall by talking to the narrator. The Tigger Movie Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Pooh, and the other characters soon after, climb out of a pit on a ladder that the former made out of letters from the book. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Browse Category:Stubs